När Regnet Faller
by Staylicht
Summary: When It Rains av Gilded Muse, översatt till svenska av mig. Rankad T för språk. Handlar om hur allt viktigt Remus' liv verkar hända när det regnar.
1. I blåsväder

**Disclaimer: JK äger karaktärerna ni känner igen från böckerna, övriga karaktärer ägs av Gilded Muse, som också äger historien. Jag har bara översatt den.**

**När Regnet Faller, Del I  
I Blåsväder**

Regnet faller när hans pappa ler sitt sista äkta leende.

"Jag är tillbaka inom en timme", lovar John. Han stryker nervöst över sin allt kalare hjässa innan han lutar sig fram för att rufsa till sin sons hår. Remus ler tillbaka, puffar undan hans hand och fnittrar.

"Klarar du dig?" frågar hans pappa för fjärde gången på fem minuter. Han vill inte ge sig av, men Ministern har sänt en uggla och krävt att få tala med honom snarast möjligt, och Johns position är inte sådan att han kan neka. Han önskar att Rhea vore här, men hon är hos sina föräldrar i Italien, och han vet inte vad han ska göra med numret hon lämnat honom.

Pojken nickar, sysselsatt med att peta på stoppningen i den fullstoppade fåtölj han sitter uppkrupen i. Han nynnar lågmält på en sång hans mamma ofta sjunger för honom, och är inte det minsta orolig.

"Jag blir bara borta en timme eller då" upprepar John. "Det dröjer inte lång stund", lovar han. "Måste bara gå igenom lite av den nya lagstiftningen om varulvar."

Han är inte säker på skälet till att han berättar en sådan sak för sin son. Remus tittar upp på honom med huvudet på sned. Oberörd av sin pappas nervösa svammel nynnar han obekymrat vidare med leendet ännu i behåll.

"De tycker inte om de nya spårtatueringarna" förklarar hans pappa. "Varulvarna. Ministeriet anser naturligtvis att det är fantastiskt. En fenomenal sorts magi."

Rhea säger att Remus blir skrämd av allt prat om varulvar och jättar och andra monster, men Remus tycker om att leka vampyr med honom, och John tänker i sitt stilla sinne att hans fru troligen är räddare än sonen.

"Mrs Logan kommer över alldeles strax", säger John. Han spanar ut genom fönstret efter en skymt av grannfrun, som är mugglare. Det fallande regnet bildar en ridå så tjock att fullmånens sken inte går att urskilja. "Jag måste gå nu."

"Okej", svarar Remus, och hoppar ner från stolen för att som hastigast krama sin pappa. "När du kommer tillbaka kan vi gå och bada! Jag har inte badat på hela veckan." Remus får denna vecka att låta som en evighet.

"Vi får se." John böjer sig ner för att rufsa till Remus hår igen. "Se nu till att uppföra dig, Remy."

Remus rynkar på näsan och räcker ut tungan. Precis som hans mamma hatar han smeknamnet.

"Det låter franskt", tycker hon, och att döma av hennes min är det en direkt förolämpning mot hennes italienska härkomst.

Remus är mycket lik sin pappa till utseendet, men när han rynkar näsan kommer John att tänka på Rhea, och skrockar. Han har inte tid att vänta på barnvakten längre, och efter ännu en försäkran om att han snart är tillbaka, försvinner han i vad som låter som en åskknall. Remus stirrar ut i det tomrum som uppstår efter honom, och kurar ihop sig i fåtöljen han tidigare lekte i. Det ger honom perfekt uppsikt över de mörka, besynnerligt formade figurerna som driver omkring därute i regnet.

**Det** ösregnar när han för första gången stiger på Hogwartsexpressen.

Remus är rädd och upphetsad och överlycklig och vettskrämd. Under bilturen till Kings' Cross får han sin pappa att flytta på sig så att han kan kräkas vid vägkanten.

Hans mamma är helt enkelt skräckslagen. De sista två dagarna innan resan tillbringar hon med att omväxlande krama Remus, tala om för honom hur stolt hon är, och vara inlåst i sitt rum. När han blir illamående vill hon få John att vända bilen. Resten av färden sitter hon i baksätet med sin son och försöker låta bli att gråta.

Hans pappa är omöjlig att läsa. "Rhea, lugna ner dig" uppmanar han henne när hon sträcker sig efter ratten för att vända tillbaka.

"Det ordnar sig, Dumbledore sa..."

Remus har under de gångna veckorna hört fler av Dumbledores åsikter än av sin pappas.

**"Du** är blöt." Hans mamma ojar sig över hans hår medan hans pappa försöker få väskan ombord på tåget. Remus bryr sig inte om att han är den ende som behöver hjälp att stiga ombord på tåget, eller att hans mamma är närapå hysterisk, eller att han är våt inpå bara skinnet. Han är för överväldigad för att bli generad eller nedslagen till följd av detta.

Remus har aldrig sett så många människor. Det verkar finnas tiotusentals, allesammans springandes för att så snabbt som möjligt ta sig ombord på tåget någorlunda torrskodda, och var och en lika intressant att titta på som den närmast föregående. Där finns en flicka vars dreadlocks är förtrollade i varsin färg, och en annan i mugglarkläder, vars vida byxben ser ut som om de skulle kunna sluka henne hel och hållen.

Två pojkar rusar förbi; den ene svingar en synbart skakad knizzlare över huvudet, medan den andre jagar efter honom. Ytterligare en pojke, en med knallröda kinder, står i närheten av Remus. Hans mamma, som just föst en korg med sötsaker i händerna på honom, är nu sysselsatt med att platta till hans tunna, blonda hår.

"Jag älskar dig, Remus." Hans mamma placerar en fuktig kyss på hans panna. John drar handen genom det lilla hår som ännu återstår. Det är numera helt och hållet grått. Ingen säger det rakt ut, men det är Remus' fel.

"Ta hand om dig." I det här ögonblicket skulle Remus ge vad som helst för att bli kallad Remy, hur flickaktigt det än må låta. Istället får han en klapp på axeln. "Lyssna på vad Dumbledore säger åt dig och uppför dig ordentligt."

"Skriv till oss om du känner dig dålig", säger hans mamma. I bakgrunden hörs en vissla tjuta. "Jag kommer att sakna dig så oerhört."

Omfamningen generar Remus en aning. Hur som helst kramar han sin mamma tillbaka. "Jag kommer att sakna dig också", säger han så fort han kan, utan att det för den skull låter som om han inte menade det.

När han slutligen befinner sig på tåget och vinkar adjö till sina föräldrar, inser han hur våt han är, och undrar huruvida han borde byta till sin skolklädnad omedelbart. Innan han hinner göra något alls, öppnas dörren till hans kupé och ett ansikte dyker upp. Ansiktets tillhörande kropp bär en smaragdgrön klädnad som ser fullkomligt torr ut.

"Hej", säger ansiktets ägare. Han verkar vara i Remus' ålder, men väsentligen torr och med kläder i avsaknad av de lappar Remus' kläder har. Hans svarta hår är kortklippt men ser ändå oregerligt ut, som om han aldrig kammat det i hela sitt liv.

"Är du en förstaåring?" Remus nickar. "Någon annan här inne?" Remus skakar på huvudet. "I så fall." Pojken vänder sig om. "Kom igen, den här är nästan tom!"

Innan Remus hinner öppna munnen strömmar en skara människor in. Två flickor och pojkar flockas i kupén, ivrigt samtalande och utan att offra många tankar på Remus.

"Jag behöver byta om", försöker Remus få fram över pladdrandet. Han känner sig väldigt liten, som en försynt mus.

Den förste pojken, den med det ostyriga svarta håret, ler mot honom. "Inga problem", försäkrar han, svingar sin stav och muttrar något innan Remus hinner protestera.

En konstig känsla sveper genom Remus' mage. Han skakar och känslan är borta, men det är inte vattnet som droppar från hans hår. En av flickorna börjar skratta. De andra hakar snabbt på.

Pojken rodnar. "Aha..." säger han, och stoppar tillbaka handen i fickan. "Det fungerade åtminstone för min pappa..."

Remus har onda aningar. Han ser en av flickorna peka på honom och sträcker upp handen för att känna på sitt ansikte. Ingenting känns konstigt. Hans näsa, mun och ögon verkar vara på plats, men de andra eleverna skrattar fortfarande åt honom och Remus känner sina kinder färgas röda.

"Jag måste gå", muttrar han, och tittar ner när en av flickorna piper av förtjusning åt något den andre pojken säger.

Den svarthårige pojken står mellan Remus och dörren, men tittar över Remus axel bort mot de två flickorna. "Ni två ser lite blöta ut." Han drar fram sin trollstav igen och viftar med den i deras riktning. "Jag skulle alltid kunna göra ett nytt försök."

Innan han får den chansen är båda flickorna på fötter och gömmer sina ansikten medan de springer ut från kupén. Pojken som tidigare sa något om Remus reser sig för att följa efter, med ögonen på den svarthårige.

"Ingen känsla för humor", muttrar han medan han går förbi. Den förste pojken himlar med ögonen och ställer sig på fållen av den andres klädnad. Han väntar tills denne har fallit med huvudet först i en grupp av skrikande flickor innan han slänger igen dörren.

"Jag är James Potter", säger han.

"Jag heter Remus Lupin." Han har en konstig känsla i maggropen igen, mycket lik den som den andra pojkens förtrollning orsakade. Han är inte säker på om det är något bra eller dåligt.

"Jag är ledsen för...öh...färgningen", säger James. Han biter sig i läppen och anstränger sig för att inte le. "Jag är säker på att någon på skolan kan fixa det. Hm, min mamma packade ner några chokladgrodor. Vill du ha några?"

James och Remus blev snabbt vänner.

**Regnet** faller tungt under den första Quidditchmatchen, Slytherin mot Gryffindor.

Remus hatar att flyga. Det får hans mage att kränga på konstiga sätt. Han gör det bara när han är tvungen, men han kan inte föreställa sig utöva det som sport, särskilt inte under regnväder.

James får honom att gå i alla fall.

"Vad händer?" ropar Remus över hurraropen och tjuten från åskådarplatserna. Han har inget större begrepp om Quidditch, och även om så vore fallet skulle han inte kunna se någonting i stormen.

"Slytherin gjorde mål!" hojtar James tillbaka. "Vi leder ännu, men Philips kan fortfarande fånga Kvicken!"

I raden framför James, Remus och Peter (en småväxt, ängslig pojke i deras sovsal som dyrkar James som en storebror, hjälte och pappa på en gång) sitter Sirius Black. James har berättat för Remus att han inte pratar med Sirius, eftersom hans familj är den är värsta sortens trollkarlar. Han har varnat Remus för att låta undslippa sig att hans mamma är mugglarfödd när Sirius är närvarande. "Om hans pappa fick sin vilja igenom, skulle det inte finnas några mugglarfödda eller halvblod på Hogwarts", säger James. Följaktligen ser Remus noga till att undvika den här killen Black.

Pojken vänder sig om, och genom regnridåerna ser Remus hans ögon glöda. "Kolla på det här!" ropar han över stormvinden innan han rätar upp sig i sätet.

James och Remus växlar en blick. Peter skruvar på sig tills han nästan är dold bakom James och skyddad från Sirius blick. De tre pojkarna ser på medan Sirius drar sin trollstav. Det är omöjligt att genom stormen urskilja orden som kommer ur hans mun, men hans ögon är fästa på den del av åskådarna som är från Slytherin.

Ett sus går genom mängden. Remus försöker se i den riktning alla pekar i, men regnet pikar honom i ansiktet och han kan inte urskilja mer än vaga skepnader. Han stryker luggen ur ögonen och skyddar sitt synfält så bra att han nästan ser två dimmiga figurer dyka neråt. Ner, ner, ner åker de, rakt ovanför Slytherins sittplatser och PANG!

Större delen av gruppen skriker. Remus är inte en av dem, men han faller nästan omkull. Bakom honom gör Peter båda delarna. Slytherins sida av arenan har exploderat i en röra av rött och guld. Fyrverkerier visslar runt Quidditchplanen, och samtliga Slytherinelever ser ut som om de dränkts i tjock, klisterliknande färg.

Sekunder senare håller Lauren Keller den gyllene kvicken ovanför sitt huvud. Färgen som täcker Slytherinarna har redan börjat läcka ut på planen, och fläcka gräset i Gryffindors färger.

Sirius ser sig om över axeln på Remus. "Vad tycks? Ganska påhittigt, va?" frågar han, och Remus tycker inte att han låter som någon som skulle anordna jakt på varulvar för skojs skull.

James uppför en liten dans på läktaren Större delen av eleverna skrattar. Lärarna skyndar sig mot Slytherineleverna för att se till att ingen kommit till skada. Gryffindoreleverna är snabbt på väg från läktarna för att gratulera laget till vinsten. Det regnar fortfarande, men ingen verkar bekymra sig om det.

**Då **och då undrar Remus om hällregnet avsiktligt väntar med att sätta igång tills det blir fullmåne.

Madam Pomfrey har virat in honom i så många filtar att han inte kan känna en enda regndroppe. "Jag vill att du håller dem högt upp", säger hon. "Ifall det regnar på vägen tillbaka."

Remus instämmer, men han vet att om de luktar aldrig så lite av människa, spelar det ingen roll hur högt upp de är.

Hon öppnar falluckan vid pilträdets fot. "Jag måste skynda mig på", säger hon. Remus nickar än en gång. Det är den sista natten för den här gången, och han vill bara ha det överstökat.

"Jag klarar mig", svarar han, och håller luckan öppen. Hon ser inte övertygad ut. Remus smiter genom luckan så snabbt som möjligt.

Han tar några få steg innan han hör ljudet av luckan som stängs bakom honom, följt av en lätt duns. Han förmodar att det Piskande Pilträdet har vaknat vid det här laget, och har inte en tanke på att vända sig om förrän han hör sitt namn yttras. "Remus."

Han känner igen den där rösten.

Remus snurrar runt, och filtarna faller ner i leran. För ett par sekunder ytterligare finns ingenting där, sen hör han ljudet av tyg som blir skjuts åt sidan.

James är längst fram, naturligtvis, med stora ögon och något sneda glasögon. Han ser skräckslagen ut, med halvöppen mun som om han försöker hitta ord som inte finns där. Sirius står precis bredvid honom, hans vackra ansikte hopsnörpt av något Remus antar är vämjelse, och det får honom att vilja plocka upp filtarna och gömma sig under dem för alltid. Peter är bakom de andra två, för kort för att synas tydligt i den mörka gången, men Remus kan nästan lukta sig till rädslan, och den gör honom ännu mer upprörd. Han avskyr tanken på att hans vän är rädd för honom ännu mer än han hatar det faktum att de allesammans snart kommer att hata honom.

"Remus..." James tar ett litet steg framåt. Hans mun öppnas och stängs ytterligare några gånger. Han hittar inte orden eftersom det inga finns.

"Varför sa –" Sirius låter arg, och Remus kan inte låta bli att dra sig till minnes vad James sagt om hans familj. Han känner sig skamsen i samma ögonblick han tänker tanken. Sirius är inte likadan som sin familj.

Att han är olik sin familj behöver dock inte betyda att han tycker om varulvar. Ingen tycker om varulvar. Det är något Remus mycket väl vet .

"Stick härifrån", avbryter han, innan hans vänner hinner säga något mer. Han vill inte lyssna på dem och han vill inte förklara. Han vill krypa ihop som en boll och aldrig mer röra sig. Han vill gömma sig under filtarna så att världen inte ser honom. Han vill döda något, slita av dess strupe och slicka upp dess varma, röda blod, medan den mjuka kroppen fortfarande stönar och försöker kämpa emot under honom.

"Remus... Du..." James verkar fortfarande tro att han kan säga någonting för att reparera skadan. Remus har sett sin mamma försöka samma taktik hundra gånger. Han vet redan hur det kommer att sluta.

"Stick!" upprepar Remus mer eftertryckligt. Den här gången verkar någonting fastna. Peter gläfser, med händerna hårt fastklamrade vid fållen på James klädnad.

"Jag tror att han förvandlas!" piper Peter, och Remus vill skrika. Vill hoppa på honom och bita och riva och slita och det skulle kännas så bra just i det ögonblicket, att ha pojkens strupe i sin mun.

"Okej." James tar äntligen till flykten. Han fattar Peters händer och backar långsamt, som om han vore rädd för att Remus ska attackera.

Remus delar den rädslan.

"Vi måste gå." James öppnar luckan och vatten strömmar in. Remus vill känna månljuset mot sin hud. Han vill känna smaken av något varmt och ännu levande. Han vill och behöver, och med det sista av sin självkontroll springer han mot Spökande Stugan så fort han någonsin kan, och försöker att inte tänka på blod och kött och Sirius, stående på samma fläck han lämnade honom med den där blicken i sina ögon.

**Regnet** upphör inte att strila ner under hela den vecka som följer.

Remus gör sitt bästa för att undvika dem, och till en början gör han ett grundligt jobb. Han håller sig till biblioteket och lektionerna. Han håller sig borta från allt som kan klassas som roligt.

Naturligtvis hittar de honom till slut.

Remus planerar att gå till biblioteket, men han får syn på James ståendes vid dess utgång precis i tid för att vända sig om och hastigt retirera Han vet att han inte kan vända tillbaka till Gryffindortornet, eftersom Sirius sannolikt är där, och Peter är säkerligen i Stora Salen. Så han vandrar planlöst omkring.

Han marscherar ut på ägorna utan att veta vart han är på väg. Utan madam Pomfreys filtar eller ett paraply är han genomsur nästan omedelbart. Vattnet känns skönt mot hans hud, det svalkar hettan som bubblat fram inom honom. Det känns bra att vara ensam och inte behöva oroa sig för att James eller Sirius eller Peter ska komma och leta efter honom. Det känns bra att inte vara arg på sina bästa vänner för att de upptäckt hans hemlighet.

Denna salighet varar hela tre minuter.

Det finns en myt om att varulvar har bättre reaktionsförmåga än 'normala' människor. Det är en allmän uppfattning att de har superkänsliga sinnen, en viss kompensation för en hemsk förbannelse.

Remus upptäcker att detta inte är något annat än en myt, när han utan föregående varning tacklas till marken.

Han är inte helt säker på vad som händer. Han landar på marken med en mjuk duns, skyddad av leran och det våta gräset. Med regn och vind som skymmer sikten, tillsammans med håret som hänger ner i ögonen; både hans egen och någon annans; vet han inte riktigt vad han gör. För ett ögonblick undrar han om det är Snape, en Slytherinelev i deras årskurs som James är fast besluten att bråka med minst en gång per dag, men sedan känner han knytnävar i sidan och det spelar inte längre någon roll vem det är; han är redo att kämpa emot. Han börjar slå vilt omkring sig, han sparkas och kämpar mot tyngden som krossar hans bröstkorg.

Han kanske kommer att dö, inser han. Han skulle kunna dö, men Sirius, James och Peter skulle inte bry sig.

"Du är en jävla skitstövel, vet du det?" Knytnävarna som hamrat på honom slutar. Remus exploderar. Han föser undan sitt våta hår från ögonen. I kvällsmörkret, med regnet som fortfarande öser ner, är det svårt att urskilja mer än Sirius bistra uppsyn.

"Vad i helvete", säger Remus och sätter händerna i bröstkorgen på Sirius för att knuffa undan honom. "Vad skulle det där vara bra för?"

"För att du är en stor jävla skitstövel", säger Sirius i en ton som anger att Remus redan borde veta det, "och du behövde få lite vett bankat i dig."

Trots att det är fullkomligt irrationellt, känner sig Remus träffad. Han har alltid sett sig själv som den känsligaste i gruppen, när det fanns en grupp. Han är inte den som förföljer sina vänner i mörkret och slår ner på dem utan förvarning.

"Idiot." Remus knuffar Sirius i bröstkorgen igen och lyckas slingra sig loss under honom. Sirius reser sig och låter Remus gå. Åtminstone nästan.

"Du har undvikit oss", säger han. Remus är på väg tillbaka till slottet och Sirius är tätt i hälarna på honom. "Du har behandlat oss som om vi vore i Slytherin."

Remus är inte säker på vad han ska svara. Han är inte ens säker på varför han är så arg, han blir bara helt tvärt fruktansvärt irriterad på regnet. Och varför följer Sirius efter honom som en borttappad hundvalp?

"Försvinn, Black." Sirius rynkar pannan och försöker grabba tag i Remus axel. Remus hoppar undan, och blir istället boxad i magen.

"Få mig att försvinna", utmanar Sirius honom. De står ansikte mot ansikte nu; Remus blängandes, Sirius med ett farligt ansiktsuttryck. "Om du så rysligt gärna vill att jag ska dra härifrån och lämna dig i fred, så ta och gör något åt det då."

Remus kämpar för ett hitta någon form av svar.

Sirius tar hans tystnad som ett tecken på att allt är som det ska igen. Han knuffar Remus på axeln, men utan att vilja orsaka smärta den här gången. "Där ser du", säger han. "Se vad mycket enklare allt är om du slutar konstra."

Remus höjer ett ögonbryn. "Vadå? Tänkte du förfölja mig i fortsättningen också, om jag fortsatte ignorera dig?"

"Hålla fast dig, snarare. Jag tänkte förvandla din pumpasaft till att smaka Slytherinpiss", säger Sirius, "så att du skulle bli illamående och springa till en toalett. Jag tänkte att jag skulle kunna tränga in dig i ett hörn där."

Remus ler. "Du är en otäck typ, Sirius Black."

"Jag är åtminstone ingen skitstövel", replikerar Sirius.

De går tillbaka till uppehållsrummet tillsammans, och allt ser bättre ut.

**Det** regnar medan Remus får sin första kyss.

Det är en månad innan examen, och allesammans borde vara utomhus och njuta av de sista lediga dagarna innan de blir tvungna att börja repetera. De borde vara ute, men det är de inte. Inte i sådant väder, som tvingar alla på Hogwarts att stanna inomhus i slottet.

Så gott som alla, åtminstone. James och Sirius är på Quidditchträning. James kom med i laget under deras tredje år, och Sirius blev slagman i år. Båda två muttrar och klagar på de fullkomligt övermänskliga prövningarna, men är likafullt nöjda och belåtna med att spendera helgen omkringflygandes i en storm.

Peter är på läktaren och ser på, trots att Remus insisterar på att han ska följa med till biblioteket för att studera.

"Varför oroar du dig?", undrar James. "Du kommer ändå bara att stämma träff med Connor för att hjälpa honom med Försvar mot svartkonster, eller hur, och det är det enda Peter faktiskt är bra på." Remus ger James en blick som ska betyda att Peters utbildning är viktigare än att James har en hejaklack till hands. James uppfattar inte budskapet.

"Och spådomskonst", påpekar Peter.

James himlar med ögonen. "Men alla kan klara spådomskonst, Peter. Allt man behöver göra är att låtsas, och prata om döden och förändring och sådant."

"Jag förutspår att Lallin kommer att dö av en panikattack om vi inte tar oss iväg till planen snart", säger Sirius, som snurrar runt på sin splitternya Komet så att Remus och Peter hela tiden är tvungna att flytta sig för att undvika att bli påkörda.

"Jag förutsäger att du en dag kommer att byta underkläder", säger Remus, och rynkar äcklat på näsan. "Uppenbarligen är den dagen ännu inte här."

James, Sirius och Peter skyndar sig iväg till Quidditchträningen, och Remus samlar ihop sina böcker och går för att träffa Adair Connor i biblioteket.

"Det verkar som minst halva skolan är här."

Connor är en Ravenclawelev i samma årskurs som dem. Han frågade Remus om hjälp med Försvar mot svartkonster efter att ha fått ett D på den senaste uppgiften. Remus, alltid mottaglig för en ursäkt att läsa om sitt favoritämne, gick genast med på att hjälpa till. "Professor Lupin", sade Sirius skämtsamt. "Alltid redo att hjälpa de sämre lottade."

"Det verkar onekligen så" svarar Remus, tittar upp från textboken och ser sig omkring i biblioteket. Madam Pince surrar omkring runt några bord för att försöka få tyst på några av de tjattrande skarorna av elever. Hittills har hon gjort ett bra jobb, men att döma av hennes utmattade ansiktsuttryck orkar hon inte med många fler regnvädersdagar.

"Jag kan inte koncentrera mig!" suckar Connor, svänger med trollstaven och muttrar något. Sidorna i boken bläddras fram till nästa kapitel. "Jag antar att du inte har lust att gå till något tystare ställe?"

Remus rycker på axlarna. "Jodå."

Han kastar en hastig blick ut genom fönstret. Regnet har inte upphört, och han undrar om James och Sirius har slutat sin träning tidigt. Han tänker att även om så vore skulle de inte komma och leta efter honom i biblioteket, eftersom det skulle tvinga dem att faktiskt studera, istället för att bara lita till deras naturliga talang. "Någon särskild stans?"

Det är på det sätet Remus hamnar i ett avlägset hörn av biblioteket, pressad mot Adair Connor vid ett enmansbord långt från de andra studenterna.

"Det här är mitt favoritkapitel", säger Remus, och pekar på titeln 'Den felaktiga bedömningen av vissa djur som ondskefulla bestar'. "Groban är ett geni. Skriver om att man faktiskt inte kan dela in djur i goda eller... är något på tok?"

Connor ser frånvarande ut. Det är samma tankspridda utseende som Remus har sett James ha mer än en gång. "Det är lugnt", svarar Connor, hostar och vrider en aning på sig i sin stol.

"Eller egentligen inte. Remus, ta inte det här på fel sätt, men har någon någonsin sagt till dig att du ser ut som en tjej?"

Remus undrar hur han skulle kunna ta det på rätt sätt. "Nej."

"Okej.. jo, du vet Sandra Jabian?"

"Femteårseleven?"

"Mm, det är hon." Connor gör en paus igen. "Du har hennes hår."

Remus har gyllene bruna lockar som en gång var propert kortklippta – innan han träffade Sirius och James, och hårklippning kom att tillhöra det förflutna. Nu kittlar de honom i nacken, och han drar konstant i dem för att få ut de stela ändarna under kragen. Sandras gyllene hår är långt nog att kunna stoppas ner i hennes byxor, och ser ut som tvinnat silke.

"Vad menar du?" säger Remus så långsamt som möjligt, för att ge Connor chansen att tänka igenom vad han nyss sagt. "Att jag ser ut som en tjej?"

"Inte en söt tjej!" utropar Connor. "Jag menar.. Sandra är söt, och om du var en tjej antar jag att du skulle vara det, men... Alltså, du är lika smal som en tjej. Och du är väldigt tystlåten och du gillar att läsa."

Remus har fått höra att han gillar att läsa alldeles för mycket av en Ravenclawelev.

"Jag menar, jag tror inte att en tjej skulle få hälften så många straffkommenderingar som du", lägger Connor till. "Och jag tror inte att de skulle försöka förhäxa McGonagalls kateder för att få Slytherin att förlora poäng, som du gjorde. Så du är inte som en tjej."

"Vad bra att vi har fått det utrett." Remus tittar ner i sin bok igen och hoppas att Connor ska förstå vinken och släppa ämnet.

"Fast du är lite lik Sandra, trots allt."

Remus överväger för ett ögonblick att förhäxa Connor till tystnad, men Madam Pince kanske skulle tvinga honom att städa hela biblioteket, och det har han inte tid till. Istället suckar han högt och irriterat.

"Connor?" Han hoppas att han låter precis så irriterad som han känner sig. "Vad är det du snackar om, egentligen?"

Connors läppar är varma och fuktiga och pressade mot hans som om han försökte äta Remus mun eller något lika hemskt. Det är så oväntat och motbjudande att det tar en sekund att registrera som en kyss.

Remus kände inte till att han är kapabel att slå till någon så hårt som han gör just då. Connor stapplar tillbaka, och om det inte funnits en vägg bakom honom hade han ramlat av stolen.

"Fan!" skriker han, och gnider baksidan av sitt huvud på det ställe där det träffat den hårda stenväggen. Remus har redan flugit upp ur sin stol och samlar ihop sina saker så fort han bara kan. Han ser sig inte om när Connor börjar skrika något åt honom. Han bara fortsätter gå, fast beslutsam att inte stanna förrän han nått sovsalen.

Sirius, James och Peter står i närheten av Förvandlingskonst-sektionen av biblioteket och skummar igenom en hög med böcker. I det ögonblick Remus kommer inom synhåll börjar Peter dra i James ärm och hjälpa honom att stoppa tillbaka böckerna i deras hyllor.

"Remus!" Sirius hoppar fram framför sin vän. Det är först då Remus upptäcker dem.

"Sirius." Han försöker låta som om en annan pojke inte precis hade försökt köra ner sin tunga i halsen på honom.

"Är träningen redan slut?"

"Ja, den tog snabbt slut", säger Sirius, och kör en hand genom sitt fortfaraande våta hår. Bakom honom försöker James och Peter att inte synas. "Vi kom hit för att leta efter dig. Färdig med Connor?" Sirius ser sig diskret om över axeln på de andra två Gryffindorpojkarna, när en hög böcker de läst trillar ur hyllorna.

"Ja!" Remus undrar om han svarade för snabbt. "Ja", upprepar han, mycket långsammare den här gången. "Jag tror jag ska gå och lägga mig. James? Peter? Jag såg er inte."

James ler. "Vi letar bara efter några böcker för att hjälpa Peter med hans.. öh... examen i förvandlingskonst."

"Precis" instämmer Peter, ivrigt nickandes. "Vi vet allihop hur usel jag är på förvandlingskonst. Jag behöver all hjälp jag kan få. Vi måste nog komma hit till biblioteket varje dag för att - AJ!"

James stampar hårt på Peters fot.

I sin vantro och förvirring lägger inte Remus märke till det.


	2. Det har aldrig skadat någon

**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting, bara översättningen. Historien får ni hylla Stephanie för, och J.K för karaktärerna.**

**Det har aldrig skadat någon**

**R**egnet faller när de för första gången berättar det för honom.

"Du ser ut som en blöt hund."

Remus tycker inte att det är något roligt med det, men James, Sirius och Peter skrattar så att de knappt kan andas.

Remus sitter på kanten av sin säng med en öppen bok i knät. Han väntar tåligt på att hans vänner ska bli som folk igen, vilket kan ta evigheter.

Om tre dagar är det fullmåne och han känner sig förfärligt sliten. Så medan de andra pojkarna springer omkring och njuter av sin lördag, stannar Remus i sängen. Att döma av hur våta deras kläder ser ut och de breda leenden som bara kan betyda bekymmer, kan det ha varit en bra idé.

"Lustigt att du skulle säga det." Sirius breder ut sig över sängkläderna, som om Remus inte noggrant hade bäddat och kontrollerat att de var rena. "Jag är rätt hundaktig, va?"

"En riktig byracka", instämmer Remus. Han har ingen aning om vad de pratar om, men har upptäckt att livet är bra mycket enklare om man helt enkelt håller med Sirius om allt, när han flinar på det sättet.

"Men Måntand då." Sirius använder smeknamnet som James har gett varulvs-sidan av honom. "Hur var Måntand i natt?" frågade James efter att madam Pomfrey givit dem tillstånd att besöka Remus i sjukhusflygeln. Han frågade de underligaste av frågor. 'Var det hemskt? Gjorde det ont? Dödade du några råttor? Dödar du någonsin råttor?'

Sirius ler och grabbar, utan förvarning, tag i Remus ansikte och slickar honom på kinden. En ordentlig, slibbig slick som utlöser en kör av stönanden och "usch!" från de andra tre, och Remus drar sig undan och ger Sirius ett slag, medan han använder ärmen på sin klädnad för att torka bort sin väns spott. "Vad fan?"

Peter är bredvid honom nu, och Remus kan inte erinra sig att han någonsin sett honom så energisk. "Kan vi berätta för honom nu?" undrar han, och fortsätter studsa upp och ner på ett sätt som börjar framkalla en viss yrsel hos Remus.

"Det är en överraskning!" fastslår James. Han har hakan i vädret, vilket betyder att han gjort något han är ovanligt stolt över. Remus mage kränger till. Senaste gången han såg James se ut så, fick Snape stanna i sjukhusflygeln i två dagar,

"Åt helvete med överraskningar", säger Sirius. Han sitter fortfarande på Remus säng, men har flyttat sina armar från Remus ansikte och vilar dem istället omkring hans axlar. Remus kan känna regnvattnet filtrera hans klädnad.

"Hur tycker du att vi ska berätta det?" frågar James. "Vi kan inte bara tala om det hur som helst, stackaren skulle få en hjärtattack."

"Berätta vad?" frågar Remus. Han vrider sig en aning, och försöker dölja sin upphetsning. James är idel leenden och handrörelser, och Remus vill vara med på noterna.

"Jag kommer att få en hjärtattack om vi inte talar om det snart", svarar Sirius. Han har fortfarande armarna om Remus, och vid det här laget har han lutat sig så långt in att han nästan hänger om hans hals. Remus försöker flytta sig närmare Peter, som är mer av ett nervknippe än någonsin.

"Vad pratar ni två egentligen om?" frågar Remus.

Sirius skrattar och håller om Remus om axlarna, kramar honom så hårt att Remus lutar sig mot honom och blodet inte når ut i armarna. "Vi har skaffat dig en present", säger han.

"Vilken sorts present skulle ge mig en hjärtattack?" Remus är förvånad över att han kan prata trots att Sirius är i färd med att pressa luften ut honom.

"Varför skulle vi ge dig en hjärtattack?" frågar Peter.

Sirius nickar instämmande. "Vi tycker om vår Måntand. Vi vill inte att han ska dö."

Remus vet inte hur mycket längre han kan stå ut med det kryptiska samtalet och den kvävande omfamningen, när James kommer till hans undsättning. "Remus får nog trots allt en hjärtattack om du fortsätter krama livet ur honom, Sirius", säger han och lägger en hand på Sirius' krage. "Olydig hund!"

De tre pojkarna skrattar igen. Remus gnider sina axlar, förvissad om att Sirius' omfamning gett honom blåmärken. "Har ni tagit något?" frågar han James.

"Nej... Nej, det kan man inte säga, i alla fall inte på sätt du menar." James har återgått till att tala i gåtor, som de andra. "Det är bara Sirius. Det var första gången han lyckades med det nästan helt och hållet, även om det bara varade en minut eller så. Jag kan göra det i fem, fast Peter säger att min päls inte borde vara svart och rufsig.

"Det borde min," opponerar sig Sirius. Han ligger tillbakalutad på Remus' säng, som mörknar under honom medan vattnet från hans kläder sprider sig. "Rufsig, svart hundpäls!"

Remus blundar och tar ett djupt andetag. "Den här presenten?" säger han. "Skaffade ni mig möjligtvis en hund?"

De andra tre börjar skratta igen.

**Det** regnar efter deras första natt tillsammans.

"Det där var..."

Pojkarna ligger fullkomligt stilla i mitten av gläntan. Remus vet att de måste bege sig tillbaka till Spökande Stugan innan madam Pomfrey upptäcker att han är borta, men han kan inte förmå sig att flytta på sig. Regnet är mera av ett lätt duggregn, och det känns så bra mot hans hud. Nästan lika bra som det känns att ligga på det leriga, våta gräset mitt i Den förbjudna skogen efter fullmåne.

"Det var fantastiskt!" James kommer med ordet Remus inte hittar. Remus nickar, men tycker ändå inte att 'fantastiskt' riktigt täcker det hela.

"Såg ni det där hoppet?" frågar James. "Peter," Han vänder sig om och knuffar Peter i sidan. Peter grymtar, han har ännu inte hämtat andan och ät täckt av svett och regn. "Såg du det där hoppet? **Såg** du det? Det var som att flyga! Precis som att flyga!"

"Vi fattar, James", säger Sirius. Hans ögon är slutna. Remus kniper ihop ögonen, och genom slöjan av fint regn som studsar mot Sirius hud, ser det nästan ut som hans vän har en gloria. "Du gillar att hoppa."

"Jag försökte åtminstone inte sniffa Måntand i häcken", replikerar James snabbt.

Remus fnyser när Sirius vevar med armarna för att försöka träffa James utan att faktiskt röra sig. "Du försökte sniffa mig i häcken?"

"Bara en gång", svarar Sirius. Han tittar på Remus med ett leende som hade skrämt Remus under hans första år. Han har vant sig vid det nu, vilket kanske är bra, eller kanske inte. "Vad kan jag säga, du har en snygg häck. Väldigt rund och fast och –"

"Lurvig", säger James. "Du har en väldigt lurvig häck."

"Trots allt", säger Remus, "är det bara när jag är en varg." Han vrider på huvudet för att flina åt James och känner en börda försvinna från hans axlar. Det är första gången han medvetet refererat till sig själv som en varg.

"Just det. Vad har du för ursäkt, James?" frågar Sirius. James plockar upp en sten och slänger den på Sirius. Den landar på Remus' mage, och plötsligt blir Remus påmind om att trots att han varit omgiven av sina vänner, hindrar det inte månen från att få honom att känna sig som om han blivit grundligt förhäxad hela vägen till Skogen och tillbaka.

"Jag måste spy", meddelar han, håller sig om sin blåslagna mage och tar sig upp på knä precis i tid.

"Det där är hemskt", säger Sirius, och Remus känner en varm klädnad draperas om hans axlar.

"Vi borde helst ta oss tillbaka innan Pomfrey kommer dit", säger Peter. Han står nära nog för att Remus ska kunna stödja sig på hans axel och på så vis ta sig upp från marken.

James står längst bort i gläntan och ser sig om. "Vet någon hur vi kom hit?" frågar han.

Alla fyra blir tysta.

Peter bryter tystnaden. "Skit också."

James tittar på Sirius. "Jag antar att du inte blivit tränad till spårhund?"

Sirius knäpper med fingrarna. "Jag visste väl att jag borde ha tagit Överlevnadskunskaper för illegala Animagusar. Jag menar, vem behöver trollformellära?"

"Killar?" säger Peter och tittar över axeln på honom på den mörka klungan av träd som verkar stänga in dem i gläntan. "Vi borde försöka ta oss tillbaka nu."

"Vi försöker!" James låter stressad. Han kliar sig i nacken och försöker undvika att se någon i ögonen. "Vi måste bara minnas var vi kom ifrån, det är allt."

"Kanske du kan följa varglukten, Sirius", föreslår Remus. Han skakar fastän han är insvept i sin väns klädnad.

Sirius rycker på axlarna. "Jag antar att det är värt ett försök", säger han, men han verkar inte särskilt pigg på det. Remus drar sig till minnes vad James sagt om att det fortfarande är ansträngande för de båda andra att förvandlas fram och tillbaka. Han tänker på sina egna förvandlingar, och hur han efteråt är illamående och oförmögen att gå rakt. Han har ingen lust att be någon av dem om det igen.

Sirius ser ner på sina fötter och Remus ska precis ta tillbaka vad han sade och säga att det ordnar sig, de hittar ett annat sätt, när Sirius ansikte lyser upp. "Vad sägs om det här?" frågar han och pekar på marken. "Kan vi inte följa de här... Taggiga sakerna?"

James och Peter skyndar sig fram till de andra två.

"Det är klövmärken", förklarar Remus. "Från James."

"Taggiga saker", hånar James. Nu när de inte är lika vilse längre, verkar han mera uppåt.

"Du vet vad jag menade", säger Sirius, och småler medan han stegar runt kronhjortens fotspår. "Kom nu. Vi följer de taggiga sakerna."

"Klövmärken", korrigerar James. Sirius struntar i honom och har redan försvunnit in i den täta skogen. James hakar snabbt på.

Remus skakar på huvudet och börjar följa de andra. Han klarar ungefär fyra steg innan han faller. "Är du okej?" frågar Peter. I bakgrunden hörs Sirius kalla James en mula, och James skriker något om loppor.

"Jag mår bra", svarar Remus utan att ens tänka efter. Han kravlar sig upp från marken och borstar av sitt blåslagna knä, och ignorerar stickningarna i handflatan. Peter ger honom en skeptisk blick. "Visst", svarar han och ger sig av för att hinna ikapp de andra två.

Några sekunder senare är James vid hans sida. Remus skakar så hemskt att han inte ens kan vara arg på Peter för att han har skvallrat på honom.

"Jag tror jag ska förvandla mig", säger James. "Bara för att visa Sirius."

"Okej", säger Remus. Han har stora problem med att prata och stå upprätt samtidigt. James påpekar inte hur instabil han är.

"Vill du hjälpa mig att ge igen på den där arroganta typen?" frågar han. Remus nickar svagt. "Klättra upp, okej?"

En stund senare passerar en kronhjort med en pojke på ryggen förbi Peter och Sirius.

**Alla **hjärtans dag är en av de dagar när regn borde vara förbjudet, men vad bryr sig regnet om det?

"Jag kan inte besöka Hogsmeade i helgen", säger Alastair.

Remus tittar upp från sin bok, som har titeln 'Världens alla trollkarlskrig'. "Varför inte?"

"Jag lovade Snigelhorn att hjälpa honom med en grej", svarar han. Remus nickar. Professor Snigelhorn ber hela tiden folk om olika saker. James säger att det är för att han ska kunna sänka sina klor djupare i dem och suga ut all deras talang och liv. Sirius säger att James bara är arg för att Lily Evans gick med någon från Hufflepuff till en av Snigelklubbens fester förra månaden.

Alastair är ett år äldre än Remus och hans vänner. Han är en av de få Gryffindorare som uppskattar att tillbringa tid i biblioteket, vilket var anledningen till att Remus lade märke till honom i början. Han bjöd ut Remus för ungefär två månader sedan, och de har gått ut med varandra sedan dess.

Gå ut är en aning överdrivet. Snarare hånglande i mörka hörn av biblioteket och pluggande tillsammans utan att deras högljudda vänner är i närheten och distraherar dem.

"Nåja", säger Remus och slår igen boken. "Vi ses väl."

"Ja." Alastair ser lättad ut över att Remus tar det så bra. "Vi ses på måndag."

"Okej." Remus lägger böckerna i väskan och börjar gå mot sovsalarna. Han intalar sig själv att han inte är besviken.

Killar gillar inte Alla hjärtans dag, påminner han sig själv. Det är överdrivet romantiskt, och fånigt, och alltihop handlar om fnittrande flickor och parfymerad luft och håriga män i toga, ingenting som tilltalar Remus. Även om Alastair inte varit upptagen hade de inte kunnat ha en riktig träff, och följaktligen finns det ingen orsak för Remus att vara upprörd.

Trots det kommer han att tänka på när hans pappa tog honom till Varulvsregistreringen, och det skräckslagna uttrycket i folks ögon när han passerade dem. Han minns hur han låg vaken på nätterna och tänkte på hur äcklig Adair Connor är, och hur mycket tanken på en annan killes läppar mot hans egna stimulerade honom. Han minns hur han tänkte att han kommer att vara ensam för alltid. Han minns sina tankar om att han borde dö ensam, för ingen borde behöva älska en pervers typ.

Trots detta är Alla hjärtans dag för tjejer och Remus intalar sig själv att han inte är besviken.

"Vad gör du här?" Sirius har brett ut sig på hans egen säng. Han har på sig en svart klädnad som inte är hans skolklädnad och verkar passa honom bättre. Remus kämpar emot lusten att sträcka ut en hand och röra vid tyget. Han vet redan att det skulle vara alldeles för mjukt mot hans fingrar. "Är inte du ute och firar Alla hjärtans dag?" replikerar han.

Sirius fnyser. "Alla hjärtans är för tjejer." Remus nickar sitt medhåll. Det är för tjejer. Inte för killar, hur uppeggade de än är.

"Jag trodde du hade en träff", säger han. Han minns att Priscilla Dresdun pratat om hur hon och Sirius skulle gå till Hogsmeade på Alla hjärtans dag. Hon satt framför honom på talmagin och tillbringade varje dag med att prata om hur underbar Sirius är och hur mycket han tycker om henne. Sirius, å sin sida, behandlar henne på samma sätt som innan de började gå ut med varandra, bortsett från att han då och då hånglar med henne i någon korridor. Remus har inte märkt någon större skillnad.

"Jag har ingen lust", säger Sirius. "Hon är irriterande. Hon håller aldrig mun. Allt hon är gör att prata och prata och prata."

"Jag trodde du gillade det", säger Remus. "Du gjorde slut med Clementine för att hon var för blyg och aldrig sade något."

"Exakt", säger Sirius. "Jag trodde att hon aldrig pratade för att hon hade bättre saker att göra med munnen. Det hade hon inte."

Remus svarar inte. Han tycker om Clementine. Hon är en söt Hufflepuffare i deras årskurs, väldigt trevlig och beläst. Hennes enda fel är hennes enorma förtjusning i Sirius.

"Hur som helst", säger Remus, fast besluten att byta ämne för att bevara återstoden av Clementines heder intakt mellan de två pojkarna. "Du ställde in din träff med Priscilla?"

"Jag berättade för henne hur mycket jag tror på spådomskonst", säger Sirius med ett fullkomligt uppriktigt ansiktsuttryck som Remus tycker är en aning skrämmande. "Och att alla som kysser varandra på en regnig Alla hjärtans dag är dömda att för alltid hamna i en rad förhållanden som bara krossar deras hjärtan, och att jag inte ville utsätta någon av oss för det."

Remus begrundar allt detta en stund. "Du är en knöl, vet du det?"

"Jag är åtminstone inte en knöl som har en träff med Priscilla Dresdun." Sirius biter sig i underläppen och börjar tugga på den, ett tecken på att han känner sig nere. Remus känner enkelt igen det, för det tycks alltid hända när de pratar om tjejer. Hur söt tjejen än är, verkar Sirius alltid ledsna på hennes uppmärksamhet, och blir för det mesta för nervös att ha mer än fyra eller fem träffar. Remus har en känsla av att det har något att göra med hans mor.

"Vad har du i så fall för planer för dagen?" frågar Remus. "Om du inte tänker kyssas med någon?"

"Jag vet inte", tillstår Sirius. "Jag antar att vi kan besöka Hogsmeade ändå." Han tillägger, som vid närmare eftertanke "Ifall du inte har en träff, förstås."

Remus skakar på huvudet. "Jag har inget bättre för mig än att följa med dig."

"Då har vi en träff", säger Sirius och hoppar ur sängen.

**En** halvtimme senare är Sirius i full färd med att balansera en flaska honungsöl på näsan. Han försöker, åtminstone, och gör sig själv en aning till åtlöje.

"Du gör dig själv en aning till åtlöje", säger Remus, och snurrar på sin kopp med varm choklad, vilket skapar cirklar av ljus och mörk choklad på ytan.

"Inte alls", säger Sirius, men tar bort flaskan från sitt ansikte i alla fall. "Var tror du alla andra är?"

"Det där nya kärlekscaféet", säger Remus utan att ens tänka efter. De vet båda två att nästan vartenda par på Hogwarts passerat Tre Kvastar för att istället gå till Madam Puddifoot's, ett litet romantiskt ställe mitt i Hogsmeade. Det var åtminstone vad tjejerna påstod. Remus har inte gått nära nog för att se ordentligt, men han tycker att det ser ut som en jättelik inflammerad tumme som sticker upp ut byn med en söt rosa rosett knuten runt den.

"Jaha", säger Sirius. Remus märker att han börjar bli uttråkad, och en uttråkad Sirius är aldrig en mönstergill, inte-försätta-den-nyligen-valda-prefekten-Remus-i-knipa Sirius. "Det här är tråkigt." Remus ryggar tillbaka, och undrar om han är tvungen att ha rätt om sådana här saker hela tiden.

"Var är James?" frågar Remus, i syfte att försöka distrahera sin vän så att han inte gör något Remus får anledning att ångra senare .

"Han övertalade Jillian Urson att ta med honom till Snigelhorns Valentinfest", säger Sirius med en fnysning. Sirius hatar Snigelhorn intensivt, trots att deras trolldryckslärare är relativt förtjust i Sirius, eller kanske snarare den mängd talang Sirius har uppvisat. "Uppenbarligen ska Evans gå, och har nobbat honom."

"Ingen överraskning", säger Remus. "James måste hata vem Lily än gick med."

"Ja, jag trodde han skulle slå ihjäl Malström."

Något i Remus mage kränger till. Han ställer ner sin mugg och intalar sig själv att det förmodligen beror på biskvierna han och Sirius delade. De smakade lite gammalt. "Malström?" upprepar han. "Du menar Alastair Malström, sjätteårseleven?"

"Hur många Malströms känner du? Sirius himlar med ögonen, och den där obekväma känslan Remus hade kommer tillbaka med dubbel styrka. "Det är, naturligtvis, en aning konstigt. Hörde inte om det förrän idag. Han visste antagligen att James skulle mörda honom. Synd. Alltid trott Malström var en bra kille."

"Jag har alltid tyckt att han verkade vara en usling." Remus hoppas att hans röst inte är ostadig.

"Lustigt", säger Sirius och lägger huvudet på sned som om han försöker studera Remus. Remus tar upp sin mugg med varm choklad igen, för att gömma sig för Sirius. "Han påminde mig lite om dig. Har alltid trott att ni båda fungerade tillsammans. Brukar inte ni hänga i biblioteket och plugga ihop en massa?"

"Jo," svarar Remus så likgiltigt han kan. Olyckligtvis innebär det att han är tvungen att sänka sin mugg, och Sirius stirrar på honom igen. "Tror du Jillian kommer att dra med sig James till det där nya caféet efteråt?" frågar han, och hoppas att bytet av samtalsämne inte var för uppenbart.

Sirius fnyser. Hans motvilja mot allt romantiskt är starkare än hans föresats att fråga ut Remus.

"Puddifoot? Vad är det egentligen för sorts namn?"

"Jag tror det är ett efternamn", säger Remus, men Sirius lyssnar inte.

"Det låter så dumt. Som Puddie-Foot eller Patty-Foot eller Pud-Foot (syftar på pajer och efterrätter)."

"Det betyder ingenting", säger Remus.

"Eller Puw-Foot eller Paw-Foot. Som en hund. Vem döper en romantisk restaurang efter en hund?"

Remus rycker på axlarna. "Jag vet inte. Jag tycker hundar är älskansvärda nog."

Båda blir tysta.

Remus biter sig i tungan. Sirius sitter där med ett otydbart ansiktsuttryck. "Vi borde nog gå tillbaka nu", föreslår Remus.

Sirius skakar på huvudet. "Titta ut", säger han. Remus vänder sig om, och ser att utanför puben har stormen förvärrats sedan de anlände. "Vi väntar tills det lugnar sig lite."

"Vi skulle kunna använda en paraplyförtrollning", säger Remus. "Förresten, hur vet du att det kommer att lugna sig? Vi skulle kunna få lov att stanna här hela natten."

Sirius rycker på axlarna och tömmer det sista av sitt honungsöl. "Då ska vi också stanna här hela natten!" tillkännager han, ställer sig upp och ställer ner sin tomma flaska med en smäll för att ge eftertryck åt sina ord. Remus ryggar tillbaka när hälften av besökarna på puben vänder sig om för att stirra på de båda.

Sirius är antingen omedveten om uppmärksamheten, eller känner sig inte upplagd för att utsättas för den för ögonblicket. "Jag tänker spela ett parti schack", säger han och rör sig mot de två bord där två uppsättningar trollkarlsschackpjäser är uppställda i oavslutade partier. "Kommer du?"

Remus rycker på axlarna. "Visst", svarar han, ställer sig upp och borstar av sin klädnad. Han använder tiden till att inte tänka på vad han sagt om Alastair och Lily eller på de konstiga blickar Sirius har gett honom. "Men du vet att jag kommer att vinna."

"Jag vet", säger Sirius, och lyckas se belåten ut trots den förmodade kommande förlusten.

"Låt det framgå av anteckningarna att du har accepterat din ofrånkomliga förlust", retar Remus honom. "Och att du härmed givit upp alla rättigheter till gnäll och/eller revanschmatcher i händelse av förlust."

Sirius ler, och lutar sig över bordet tills bara ett par centimeter skiljer de båda pojkarna åt. Han har ett farligt leende på läpparna, ett som Remus associerar med skriken från flickor som kommer springandes från badrum, och lärares vrålanden nerifrån Salen. "Att anteckna", säger han, "vem det nu än är som gör det. Jag tycker att vargar är rätt älskansvärda, de också."

För första gången på åratal vinner Sirius över Remus i schack.


	3. Blixt och dunder

**Blixt och Dunder**

**R**egnet vräker ner utanför när Remus vaknar upp i sjukhusflygeln.

Hans första tanke är en undran över vad Tagghorn, Tramptass, Slingersvans och Måntand haft för under sig den gångna natten. Minnen från de nätter det är fullmåne är alltid en aning suddiga. Den här gången minns han inte ett dugg, men han har ont överallt, som om varje ben i hans kropp slitits itu och sedan satts ihop igen på måfå. Han ligger fullkomligt stilla, rädd för att hans skinn ska spricka om han rör sig, och väntar på att madam Pomfrey ska komma och hitta honom.

"Remus."

Han känner mycket väl till den rösten.

"James?" Remus strupe känns sträv, och tärd, precis som resten av honom. När han försöker svälja känns det som om hela halsen brinner, så till slut ger han upp och låter spottet samlas på tungan.

"Remus?" Det tar Remus några försök innan han lyckas öppna ögonen. När ögonen vant sig vid det brännande ljuset ser han James ansikte sväva omkring ovanför honom. Hans ansikte är täckt av blåmärken och håret fullt av lera.

Remus tar ett djupt andetag, fyllt av lukten av steriliserat glas och den starka essensen av helande drycker. Regnet slår mot taket och fönstren, och till sist inser Remus att han befinner sig i sjukhusflygeln.

Skenet av en blixt lyser upp James och får honom att se blek och trött ut.

"Jag..." Remus avbryter sig. Hans tankar fladdrar förbi så snabbt att han inte hinner uppfatta alla. Han försöker ta in sin omgivning, smärtan och det faktum att James ser ut som om han nyss, med nöd och näppe, undkommit med sitt i liv i behåll.

"Är du okej?" frågar James. Han tillägger inte att Remus ser hemsk ut, men Remus vet utan att ens se efter att han ser för jävlig ut. Det faktum att James överhuvudtaget inte retas för det, oroar Remus ytterligare.

"Är du?" kraxar han, vilket leder till att han hostar upp en spottklump han inte velat svälja.

"Visst", säger James. Han tittar ut genom fönstret. Han tittar på de tomma sängarna omkring dem. Han tittar på stearinljusen som lyser upp rummet. Han tittar överallt utom på Remus. "Ska jag hämta Pomfrey? Hon sade åt mig att hämta henne när du vaknade, jag bara..."

Det kommer ännu en blixt, som knappt hinner förvarna om det omedelbart följande mullret. Båda pojkarna hoppar till.

"Var är Peter?" frågar Remus. James rycker på axlarna. Han kör en hand genom håret, och det har ingenting med Lily att göra.

"Jag vet inte", säger han. "I uppehållsrummet, antar jag. Jag har inte riktigt... Har inte... du vet."

Remus vet inte. Han har ingen aning om vad James pratar om.

Remus bestämmer sig för att ignorera känslan i maggropen, som till hälften har sitt ursprung i oro och nervositet och till hälften beror på smärtan som skär genom magen. "Vi måste ha varit med om ett äventyr i natt", säger han, och gör sitt bästa för att le. "Vad hände, egentligen? Jag kan aldrig minnas särskilt mycket..."

Ännu en blixt, och James ansiktsuttryck är honom främmande. Det är som om någon har avlägsnat varje antydan av barndom och skratt och okynne och bytt ut det mot något som Remus vägrar att känna igen. Något han likafullt känner igen alltför väl, så ofta som han sett det i sin fars ansikte, hos sin mor – och hos sig själv.

Plågan är bortglömd och ersatt med panik. "Jag..."Remus kan inte få orden att lämna hans mun, som värker efter nattens händelser och är torr av salivbrist. "Bet jag någon?"

Han säger inte sina verkliga tankar högt. Bet jag dig? Skadade jag dig? 'Någon' får det att låta en aning mer opersonligt, så att, om än bara för några sekunder ytterligare, Remus slipper ta in sanningen.

"Nej, nej", James skakar på huvudet. Hela hans kropp skakar. "Nej, du bet –"

Remus är för gripen av panik för att lyssna. "Sirius!" James hoppar till när han hör namnet, och Remus vet att han hade rätt. Han har skadat på Sirius på något sätt. "James, var är Sirius?"

James ser ut som om han ska spy, vilket speglar Remus egna känslor perfekt. Med smärtan och skuldkänslorna och bristen på luft känns det som om han ska kvävas i sina egna uppkastningar. "Han är med Dumbledore", säger James just, och det är svårt för Remus att kväva sin panik tillräckligt länge för att höra vad hans vän säger. "På Dumbledores kontor. Helt utom fara", lägger han hastigt till.

Remus försöker nicka. Han kan inte få sitt huvud att röra sig på det sättet, och någonting säger honom att om han försöker kommer han att få ångra det.

James tar ett djupt andetag. Mullret, blixtarna och regnet har reducerats till bakgrundsljud. Remus koncentrerar sig så hårt på James att han är förvånad att hans kropp minns hur man andas. "James?"

"Remus..." Remus kommer att tänka på sin pappa, stående över hans säng på Sankt Mungos. Han tänker på blicken i sin pappas ögon när Remus till sist vaknar upp igen efter den natten. Han minns inte den faktiska smärtan lika väl som han minns smärtan pojken i spegeln såg ut att lida. Han minns inte de egentliga orden lika väl som han minns hur hans far såg ut när han berättade för Remus att han aldrig skulle bli normal, accepterad eller ett barn igen.

För tillfället är James uppenbarelse väldigt lik hans pappas. "Sirius... Sirius är en idiot." Remus är osäker huruvida han förväntas instämma eller inte. Han är inte säker på att han kan tala alls, så han försöker inte. "Han gör såna här... Såna riktigt dumma saker, och jag vet inte varför."

"James..." Remus är tvungen att avbryta. Hans hjärta slår tio gånger så fort som hans bröstkorg kan hålla tillbaka, och det här svamlandet medan James samlar sig till en förklaring hjälper inte det minsta. "Gjorde jag Sirius illa?"

"Nej", försäkrar James honom. "Du gjorde inte illa någon. Du skulle aldrig kunna skada någon i vilket fall, Remus. Det är därför du är Remus. Du ville inte ens låta oss stoppa de där bitande strumporna i förstaåringens byrå för att du var rädd att han skulle få tårna avbitna, minns du det?"

Remus nickar, men James har inte övertygat någon av dem.

"Allt som hände", säger James. "Alltsammans är Sirius fel. Det fanns ingenting du kunde göra, och vi... Jag klandrar dig inte. För någonting av det."

"Vad hände?" Samtalet förs i viskande ton, som om de pratar om döden. Remus är inte säker på att han vill att James ska berätta något mer.

"Snape är också en nolla, såklart" säger James, och ignorerar uppenbarligen Remus fråga. "Världen skulle klara sig bättre utan honom, men... jag kunde inte..."

James tar ännu ett djupt andetag.

Madam Pomfrey visar sig i dörröppningen.

"Vad gör du uppe?" frågar hon, och skyndar sig fram till James. Hon blänger på Remus som om det är hans fel, men blicken mjuknar till medlidande innan han ens hinner känna sig skamsen. Hon vänder sig till James igen och skjuter honom framför sig tillbaka till hans säng.

"Efter en sådan omgång borde du vila dig ett slag", säger hon. "Dumbledore säger att jag ska släppa iväg er imorgon bitti. Säger att det skulle bli för mycket pratande för dig, Mr. Lupin, och Mr. Snape fick lov att stanna över helgen. Jag tycker trots det att –"

"Varför måste Snape –" försöker Remus fråga men han blir snabbt tystad.

"Du borde sova", säger madam Pomfrey. "Professor Dumbledore kommer att vilja prata med dig också. Han vill veta om du minns någonting, förmodar jag, eller fråga hur Mr. Snape fick reda på pilträdets hemlighet." Hon ger Remus en ny sträng blick som slår över i medlidande, och Remus mage känns fullkomligt hopknuten.

"Snape?" Remus klöser sig på magen och undrar om det är möjligt att kräkas och svimma på samma gång. "Hittade luckan under pilträdet."

"Lyckligtvis kunde Mr. Potter rädda honom." Hon pratar om James som om han är en hjälte och James rodnar hett.

Remus försöker fortfarande pussla ihop alla bitar i sitt huvud. Snape som hittar gången under Piskande Pilträdet, Sirius som är i knipa uppe hos Dumbledore, James som räddar Snapes liv.

"Ni behöver båda sömn", säger madam Pomfrey medan hon stoppar om James.

"Imorgon kommer att bli en lång dag." Hon blåser ut ljusen och lämnar rummet.

Mullret utanför räddar dem, gör att ingen av dem behöver säga något.

"**Vi** borde ta oss ombord snabbt", säger James, lutar sig fram och tittar ut genom fönstret i den hästlösa vagnen. "Det regnar ganska rejält."

Remus ligger lutad mot dörren och hör varje regndroppe mot vagnens tak. Med slutna ögon låter det som om någon knackar på det svarta träet och försöker ta sig in. Ljudet vyssjar honom till sömns.

På sistone har allt gjort Remus trött. Det vanliga, naturligtvis, som lukten av mat eller en varm brasa, men även saker som lektioner och bra böcker och kall vind som träffar honom i ansiktet. Allt får honom att känna sig dåsig, och hur länge han än sover känner han sig som en sömngångare, bara till hälften vaken.

"Det är elixiret", säger madam Pomfrey medan hon tvingar honom att svälja ännu en dos av den illaluktande brygden. Remus kippar efter luft och försöker kräkas och stinker av ruttna ägg i en halvtimme efteråt.

"Det är Sirius", säger James sent på natten när ingen kan höra honom utom Remus och de porträtt de passerar på vägen till Gryffindortornet. "Du känner dig illa till mods för att du skrek åt honom. Och han... Han känner sig usel. För allt det här."

Remus överväger möjligheten. Han har svårt att vara arg särskilt länge, och vet att logiskt sett kommer hans ilska gentemot Sirius för eller senare att ebba ut. Han vet det, men vill fortfarande vara arg på Sirius. Han önskar att han kunde hata sin vän, känna sig bedragen och utnyttjad för att hans hemlighet slängdes bort som en stinkbomb, för ingenting mer än ett skolpojksskämt.

Ju mer han tänker på hur mycket han vill hata Sirius, ju mindre realistiskt verkar det att hata honom. Det blir mer abstrakt, så att Remus känner det som att han hatar Sirius mindre än den specifika natten. Det är utmattande, att försöka hålla isär den Sirius han älskar från den han var den natten. Det är ännu mer tröttsamt att sammanfoga de två pojkarna till en enda, så att han kan bibehålla sin rättmätiga ilska.

Remus tänker att James förmodligen har rätt, att det antagligen är bäst att få det här förlåtet och glömt.

De kommer tillbaka till uppehållsrummet, och Sirius är omgiven av en grupp flickor. Flickor han vanligtvis inte lägger märke till när de följer efter honom runt skolan, fnittrandes och rodnandes närhelst han passerar dem. Nu sitter han mitt bland dem, berättar någon häftig historia och låter dem, till deras uppriktiga förtjusning, hänga över honom. Han vänder sig om och ropar på James, medan han viskar något i Fayettes öra som får henne att fnittra.

Remus säger till James att det inte alltid handlar om Sirius, att han inte kunde bry sig mindre om vad den pojken har för sig och att han verkligen inte känner sig det minsta ledsen för att äntligen ha bankat lite vett i honom. Han stormar iväg till sovsalarna och ser inte blicken James och Sirius utväxlar bakom ryggen på honom.

Sedan blir allting värre.

Remus är tröttare, Sirius är flirtigare, och James och Peter gör sitt bästa för att inte välja sida. De båda verkar komma upp med något slags plan. James ser efter Sirius, ser till att inte han inte hamnar i knipor som skulle få honom relegerad, jagar iväg flickorna han uppmuntrar att hänga omkring honom, tar honom tillbaka till skolan när han är berusad, och allt man väntar sig att ens bästa vän ska göra. Peter spelar rollen som Remus ivriga sjuksköterska, frågar om han vill ha mat eller något att dricka eller om han ska hämta en bok från biblioteket åt honom.

Lily Evans bestämmer sig för att eftersom Remus inte längre pratar med Sirius, är han nu tillgänglig som ny bästa vän.

"Jag vet vad den där Black gjorde", säger hon till honom när de är tillsagda att jobba tillsammans på trollformelläran. Vad hon menar är att hon hört en av de tusen versionerna av händelseförloppet som spridits runtom skolan. Remus, som inte har en aning om vilken version hon fått tag på, nickar bara och återgår till att försöka skapa ett litet regnmoln. Av någon anledning får han bara fram regnet men inget moln, och vattnet är mörkt, nästan svart.

"Jag tycker att det är förfärligt", säger Lily. Hennes moln är nästan perfekt, svävandes upp och ner några centimeter ovanför deras bänk medan en liten pöl bildas under det.

Remus tittar i sin bok för att se om han har glömt något. "Ja", säger han. "Förfärligt."

Han hoppas att konversationen är över. Tvärs över rummet tittar James hela tiden upp från sin bok för att stirra på Lily, och Remus vet att han kommer att bli tvungen att gå igenom hela samtalet med honom senare. "Jag förstår inte hur du kan vara vän med dem", säger Lily. "De är så..."

"James är inte så tokig." Det kommer automatiskt, eftersom han, så fort Lily börjar prata om hans vänner, känner sig tvungen att försvara James. Därefter minns han att James faktiskt växt upp, och alla de steg han tagit från att vara en oregerlig andraåring med en mängd stinkbomber i fickorna. Remus får skuldkänslor, för han lät knappast övertygande. "Jag menar, han är verkligen –"

"Du behöver snärta till mera", säger hon. "Så här." Hon snärtar till, och hennes moln skjuter gnistor.

"Han har blivit betydligt mindre... Arrogant", säger Remus, och snärtar till mera. Ett litet moln börjar bildas runt spetsen på hans trollstav.

"Jag skulle föredra att inte prata om Potter", säger hon, och de tillbringar resten av timmen med att fråga varandra saker som på intet sätt har att göra med James Potter.

Remus är inte säker på hur han borde känna sig beträffande Lilys plötsliga öppenhet, men James är begeistrad. Så begeistrad att han väljer bort Sirius (och hans fanclubs) sällskap till tåget, för att istället spendera mer kvalitetstid med Remus.

Att Lily råkar sitta i samma vagn stör honom naturligtvis inte det bittersta.

"Rädd för att bli blöt, James?" frågar Lily. James studsar upp från sitt säte. Senaste gången Lily använde hans förnamn föll han nerför en trappa. Slaget han får i huvudet när det träffar taket är en förbättring.

"Du kommer väl inte att smälta?"

"Smälta?" frågar James, och lägger huvudet på sned på ett sätt Lily berättade för Remus att hon tyckte var charmerande, och som James nu gör alltför ofta. "Varför skulle jag smälta?"

Remus suckar och gnuggar sina sömniga ögon. "Är vi framme?" frågar han, och kväver en gäspning. Peter pressar sitt ansikte mot fönstret.

"Allt jag ser är regn", säger han. "Och andra vagnar och – aha, ljus!"

Vagnen stannar. Peter håller klädnaden ovanför huvudet. "Siste man till tåget är en rutten stinkbomb" säger han innan han sätter av mot tåget. Remus bryr sig inte om att täcka huvudet. Han tänker att regnet mot hans ansikte kanske kan väcka honom.

Bakom honom delar Lily och James på ett paraply. De tar sig hukande in i en kupé och Peter försöker följa efter, men Remus hindrar honom. "Kom", säger han, och drar Peter med sig. "Låt oss sätta oss någon annanstans."

Peter och han går vidare längs med mittgången. "Där är Sirius", säger Peter och pekar på ett gäng flickor. "Kanske ska vi sätta oss med honom?"

Remus överväger det, och undrar om det skulle vara mindre smärtsamt att skära av sina tår än att sitta igenom en hel tågresa med Sirius och hans beundrarinnor. Innan han kan ge luft åt sina tankar har Peter dragit honom mot Sirius kupé, och Remus har inget val.

Innan de tagit sig in i kupén placerar Celcie Hawthorn en hand på Peters bröstkorg och ger honom en knuff. "Här är det fullt", säger hon. Bakom henne är Sirius för upptagen med att behålla Jillian Trey i sitt knä för att lägga märke till sina vänner. "Tyvärr."

Remus borde känna sig lättad. Känslan som översköljer honom känns dock mycket närmare indignation än något annat. "Jaså, det säger du?" säger han, och lägger armarna i kors.

Peter tar ett steg tillbaka och drar i Remus ärm. "Då är det så", muttrar han. "Vi går, bara."

"Det gör vi med all säkerhet inte.", säger Remus, och nu har han Sirius uppmärksamhet. Han har allas uppmärksamhet, en hel kupé med flickor som stirrar på honom som om hans ansikte blivit lila med polkarandiga, färgskiftande fläckar igen, plus en pojke som stirrar på honom uppifrån och ner. Remus undrar om hans hår ser ut som en dränkt råtta, och erinrar sig sedan att han inte bryr sig om vilketdera, för han är här för att vara arg på Sirius, inte för att imponera på honom.

"Vi ska sitta här i den här kupén med vår vän, så ni kan ge er iväg allihop och göra plats åt oss!"

Celcie öppnar munnen för att säga något, men inte förrän Sirius yttrat sig. "Ni hörde honom", säger han, och puffar ner Jillian från sitt knä. "Ut med er."

"Men Siri", klagar en av flickorna, och drar ut på Sirius namn på ett sätt som får Peter att täcka för munnen och kväva sitt skratt. "Du sa att vi kunde –"

"Han sa, ge er iväg." Sirius ställer sig upp och föser ut flickorna. Remus och Peter går åt sidan medan flickorna eskorteras ut i mittgången, och Remus måste hindra sig själv från att räcka ut tungan åt gruppen när de gnäller och släpar fötterna efter sig medan de passerar honom.

Snart är det bara de tre kvar.

Peter tittar mellan Sirius och Remus, och tvinnar sin klädnad så att en pöl börjar bildas vid hans fötter. "Jag... öh.. Jag lovade Holly att jag skulle sitta med henne", säger han och rusar iväg för att hitta sin (nästan –) flickvän.

Sedan är det bara de två.

"Black", säger Remus, och sveper förbi honom in i kupén. Sirius håller dörren öppen för honom och låter den sedan falla igen med en hög smäll, som låter så slutgiltig att den ger Remus känslan av att vara fångad i en fälla.

"Remus." Sirius sätter sig mittemot Remus. Remus motstår lusten att flytta sig till andra änden av sin bänk, för att säkerställa att det finns så mycket plats som möjligt emellan dem.

Under de följande tio minuternas tystnad lägger Remus sitt huvud mot fönstret och lyssnar på regnet som träffar glaset. Sirius studerar sina händer medan Remus följer vattendropparna som faller från tågets sidor med blicken. Tystnaden är inte av den bekväma sortens tystnader som vänner normalt sett delar, och ingendera av dem försöker lura sig själv till att tro det.

"Är du fortfarande arg på mig?" Sirius ryggar tillbaka i samma sekund han sagt det, men det är på tok försent att ta tillbaka det.

Remus knyter nävarna. Det är en av de få saker som stoppar honom från att flyga på Sirius och strypa honom.

"Arg på dig?" säger Remus. Han är på gränsen till att skrika och hans knogar är vita mot hans svarta klädnad. "Var kan du ha fått den idén från, Sirius? Allt du gjorde var att använda mig i din lilla lek 'Försök få Snape dödad', bedrog mig utan en tanke på... tja, vad som helst som uppenbarligen är främmande för dig, och sedan ignorera mig i två veckor och bete dig som en fullständig högfärdsblåsa!"

Sirius ser tjurig ut och sätter sig igen, med korslagda armar. "Jaha, om du ändå ska bli så arg på mig bara för att –"

"Sirius!" Nu skriker Remus. "Lyssnar du ens på dig själv? Tänker du ens innan du säger sådana saker? Tänker du någonsin överhuvudtaget?"

"Nej", säger Sirius, lika enträget. "Det är precis vad det handlar om, Remus. Jag tänkte inte. Du får mig att sluta tänka."

Remus suckar frustrerat och höjer sina knytnävar till håret, undrandes om dunkandet i hans huvud skulle försvinna om han gjorde ett hål i huvudet. Han minns att han hört professor Binns nämna något om att botare i Egypten brukade göra det en tid innan läkande elixir blev en norm. Sedan överväger han att göra ett hål i Sirius huvud. Det borde få hans huvudvärk att försvinna, med tanke på att Sirius är orsaken till plågan från början.

"Så, vi har klarlagt att du aldrig tänker", säger Remus, med slutna ögon och händerna fortfarande inlindade i håret.

"I närheten av dig", lägger Sirius till, och börjar till slut låta en aning desperat. "Jag tänker aldrig när jag är i närheten av dig."

"Det är oväsentligt." Remus masserar hårbottnen och ber en stilla bön att Sirius inte ska säga något annat så att dunkandet i hans huvud tilltar. "Du beter dig irrelevant.."

"Det gör i så fall du också. Bli alldeles förstörd över något som är överspelat och förbi. Du beter dig som en tjej!" säger Sirius anklagande.

Remus fingrar pressar hårdare mot hans hud, och han fräser: "Håll käften, Sirius."

"Det var du som kom hit och du som slängde ut alla tjejerna", morrar Sirius tillbaka. "Det är du som har undvikit mig de senaste två veckorna, för att inte säga gömt dig för mig. Det är inte bara mitt fel!"

"Jo, det är det visst!" biter Remus tillbaka. Han drar loss händerna från håret så att några hårstrån lossnar. Smärtan hindrar honom inte från att fortsätta. "Det här är till hundra procent ditt fel! Det var du som berättade för Snape, det är du som omgett dig själv med söta, enkelspåriga tjejer, så att jag inte kunde komma i närheten av dig, om jag inte ville bli dränkt i ett moln av parfym. Du är skitstöveln i den här historien, Sirius, inte jag!"

"Du var inte där", klagar Sirius. "Du hörde inte vad Snape sade. "Du vet inte –"

"Jag bryr mg inte heller", avbryter Remus. Jag bryr mig inte om han kallade James idiot eller Peter fjolla eller mig fikus eller vad fan han än gjorde mot dig. Det handlar inte om Snape, det handlar om dig och vad du gjorde mot mig och mot James och mot oss."

Sirius lägger armarna i kors över bröstkorgen och tittar ut genom fönstret. "Ja, okej då... Du vet, jag tänker mig inte alltid för."

Remus suckar och låter huvudet falla tillbaka mot det kalla glaset. Utanför har det börjat klarna, så att han nästan kan urskilja himlen och landskapet som passerar förbi. Det lätta trummandet av regn mot fönsterrutan håller samma takt so dunkandet i hans huvud. Han låter ögonen falla ihop och suckar igen.

Han hör ljudet av tyg som flyttas och knakandet från säten. "Hälsa dina flickvänner från mig", säger Remus, och låter precis så arg och bitter som han känner sig.

Det hörs fler ljud av rörelser och ett par händer viras in i Remus tjocka hår. Han hoppar nästan upp när någons varma handlovar pressas mot hans tinningar och trycker bort smärtan.

"Huvudvärk?" undrar Sirius. Hans massage är en aning för lätt, inte tillräckligt bestämd för att Remus verkligen ska kunna känna att spänningen i huvudet släpper, så han pressar sig närmare Sirius händer tills trycket är så hårt att han börjar känna sig bättre.

"Hur kunde du gissa det", muttrar Remus. Det är avsett att låta sarkastiskt, men det faktum att han suckar förnöjt halvvägs genom meningen ruinerar effekten.

"Det är all den där ilskan", säger Sirius. "Det är ohälsosamt." Hans händer fortsätter massera Remus hårbotten, medan hans armbågar vilar mot Remus avslappande axlar. Med massage, glaset som kyler ner hans heta hud och droppandet från regnet utanför fönstret, kan inte Remus samla styrka nog att påpeka sin rätt att vara arg på Sirius hur ohälsosamt det än är för honom.

En timme senare följer Peter matvagnen in i Sirius och Remus kupé, och hittar Sirius med ett nersvärtat ansikte, mitt i ett parti gobbsten.

Remus ler mot Peter, som rapporterar att James och Lily ännu inte lämnat sin kupé, och eftersom ingen hört några skrik finns chansen att båda ännu är i livet. Sirius skämtar om att om det håller i sig kanske det snart hörs en annan sorts skrik, och Remus skrattar även om han försöker säga till Sirius att han är pervers.

Sirius och Remus ler mot varandra och allt är bra.


End file.
